Prince Fiachra
Prince Fiachra is a character mentioned in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. Prince Fiachra alludes to the Ugly Duckling in a metaphorical sense. His name is inspired by one of the twin princes from The Children of Lir. Appearance and Personality As a child, Fiachra has black hair and sorrowful eyes. He's dressed in blue and black. As a grown man, Fiachra has grown tall and no longer wears his glasses like he did when he was younger. He has a more stoic expression. Currently, not much of Fiachra's personality is known other than he yearns for the light. He wanted to be different from his family, which resulted in him being the weakest out of his brothers. He loves Fionnuala, but cursed her into a portrait for "betraying" her promise. Yet, despite him putting her into a vulnerable situation, he would become protective of her if anyone tried to harm her. History Born as the young Prince of Darkness, Prince Fiachra had a duckling as his companion. Naming the small bird Aleda, the two were very close. Sadly, because Fiachra had older brothers who also had ferocious birds as their guardian, they often taunted the duckling and the boy. One day, Fiachra discovered that he had an illness. At the touch of the light, he would burn. To cure him of his illness, he decided to find the Water of Life. During his search, he met with Princess Fionnuala from Cisneros. The two bonded and became great friends. Wanting to spend more time with the princess without having to worry about the light burning him, he continued his search for the Water of Life. Many years later, Fiachra returned to Cisneros, after having found the Water of Life, to ask for Fionnuala's hand in marriage via his envoy. Having heard that the princess was disfigured, he personally came to the castle disguised as a traveler. Playing his music, he attracted Fionnuala, but upon seeing the deceit, he cursed her inside the portrait due to her forgetting her promise until she could find the Water of Life. Powers and Abilities * Curses: Prince Fiachra can cast curses, trapping his lover inside a painting. * Playing music: Prince Fiachra is talented into playing sorrowful melodies with his fiddle. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]:''' Fiachra can turn into several birds. This is how he keeps on eye on Fionnuala. * '''Teleportation Relationships * Aleda (guardian bird/friend) * Princess Fionnuala (love interest/enemy) * Unnamed older brothers * Siegfried (enemy) Relevant Parables The Ugly Duckling '(''from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling - his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgraced us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" '''The Ugly Princess (from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had a daughter. The little girl grew up to be delightfully charming. She became a graceful and attractive princess. One day, messengers came from a kingdom of darkness, asking for the Princess's hand in marriage for their Prince. This kingdom of darkness was not well-known. Legend says that it's a dominion at the end of the known world, connected to the words of dreams and death. It's a mysterious realm that cannot be found by outsiders. Who would be willing to marry off his daughter to the prince of such a place? But the King feared that if he rejected the marriage proposal, it might offend this terrible kingdom. The King thought that the Prince had only proposed to the Princess because of her beauty. So, the King came up with a plan. He asked a painter to draw a portrait of the Princess, but to deface it with blotches of paint. The King sent the messenger back with the ruined portrait with a message saying that the Princess's face was disfigured in an accident, making her ugly. However, the Prince loved the heart of the Princess more than anything. The Prince still remembered the Princess who had brought light into his dark world when he was young. He still wanted to marry her. The Prince pretended to be a blind fiddler and came before the King and the Princess, wishing to propose. When he saw the Princess, the Prince knew he has been tricked. Though the Princess did not know about the trick, she did not remember the Prince or her promise to him. The Prince took out the ruined portrait he got from the King. He cursed the Princess and sealed her in the ugly portrait for her betrayal. The Princess was trapped in the ruined portrait. For her, the passage of time stopped. She could only come to life under the light of the moon. Whatever paint stains got on her, they never faded. Just like the King had said, the Princess became disfigured and ugly. Trivia * Fiachra is derived from the Gaelic fiach meaning "raven". Quotes To be added... Gallery Character= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Depictions= Young Princess and Prince.png|Portrait of Young Fiachra Young Fiachra portrait.png PSP puzzle1.png|Young Fiachra meets Young Fionnuala PSP puzzle2.png|The young lovers parted PSP puzzle4.png|Fiachra cursed Fionnuala |-|Artifacts= DP 15 note 38.png DP 15 note 30.png DP 15 note 10.png DP 15 note 43.png DP 15 note 42.png DP 15 note 41.png DP 15 note 40.png DP 15 note 36.png DP 15 note 32.png DP 15 note 28.png DP 15 note 27.png DP 15 note 26.png DP 15 note 25.png DP 15 note 18.png Fiachra's Ring.png Fia Amulet.png |-|Other Images= Portrait of the Stained Princess beta ending.jpg|Fiachra in the Beta Screen Fiachra difficulty button.png|Fiachra difficulty button Bw6Tdf9he0Y.jpg|Adult Fiachra cbFVSaUSJOw.jpg|Adult Fiachra's portrait within a Hidden Object Scene 70911895 10159027348034966 1436218337724989440 n.jpg DP16 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg DP16 wallpaper06 1920x1080.jpg The Ugly Princess Parable image.jpg The Ugly Duckling Parable image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Fairies Category:Bestiary